A Bullet For My Valentine
by JessieSinnFold
Summary: Sharp fingertips holding my skull as his arms enclosed across my shoulders, those feather painted lips pressed firmly against my carved ones, A kiss from Tamaki... Rated M for Violence and Sexual Refference.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ouran so yeah…. But if I did… I don't know…id use the money to by everyone a plushie.

this story will have more tension and such, bit I promise you it will have its…cute moments lets say so enjoy!]

A BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE

Prologue

I was hot, running from the sirens, the barking dogs, leaping over dark water filled ravine, the thick mud splashing up against muddy walls as my foot slammed itself against its side, I landed off centered, causing my face to plant into the murky wet earth, I felt nothing for a moment but on the same extension of my brains spinning files, my legs began to push the ground beneath me as the noises grew closer, louder, threatening the once quiet and peace I had found in a pink stained ocean just hours before , holding a gun between my slippery fingers, It gave everything in my being not to drop it, to keep it within my hands my, my only source of protection. I wished for my home, my best friend, and the luxury of the third music room and its chaos which now seemed like simple issues, and it held the same tone and melody a played piece from a blonde hair boy I held to dear to me. I knew I would give out soon, I had nothing in my stomach in turn I praised and despised, I needed energy but not the risk of throwing it back up. My body ached for a rest, to stop to breathe; my heart clenching tightly, causing a horrific pain to shoot through my side as I had continue to push further. I could hear over my head the whooshing sound of helicopter blades as a large, bright light was fully in front of my path, highlighting the dead leaves that had stricken the soil.

"You're under arrest!" I heard a mega phone yell into the night sky, 'why must they state the obvious and why did they always assume I would come peacefully, how could I knowing what I had done, something no person should have to hold. The weapon within my hands once again shivered as my palm tried to release it, the shining spot-light hitting my face as my eyes caught a glimpse of dry splattered blood staining my white shirt, causing me to quake at the thought of my past actions.

I knew what I needed to do, but I knew it would be hard, something everyone would remember something all who were left would never be able to scratch and claw from distant memory.

Tamaki…

1

BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE

Waking Dawn

I sat up gently, stretching a bit before reaching for my thin framed glasses, resting on a night stand adjacent to a grey and dull lamp with etchings of ancient history concerning my heritage. The dark silk sheets that covered my legs felt like heaven to my warm skin. The sun was showing just slightly through the thin red curtains that hung loosely from their beams that were connected to the walls with shining bolts. I tried to recall the night before, I had a test further along in the hours of the day, I suppose, I remembered studying until the late night had rolled around, my math book falling to my face as my watch rung 12:00 am. The vent filled the air within my room with cold wind, my chest twitching from chill, so I decided to climb into bed covering my legs and bare chest to fall into a sleep. The number in which I sowed into the frame work of my skull all sticking like expensive glue.

I shook my head a bit, releasing the memory from the tight chains I had bound it to, I needed a shower, it was not cold when it came to seasons but my father seemed to love and freeze his family members. Perhaps making their blood as hard as his own. I stood from the comfort and warmth of my bedding and trotted slowly over to my dresser, staring into the small mirror that rested over it, I appeared to be very old even though I was only the age of 17.

Stretching once more, I grabbed a towel the hung on my desk chair and retreated to the shower, turning the water on and setting the shinning dial until it could go no farther towards the H symbol, I began to undress and wait for the water to heat, as my dearest friend seemed to creep into my head, his blonde hair, deep violet eyes, his scent of cinnamon and fresh canvas paint.

Steam started to rise from the tub as I stepped in, the water did burn my flesh for a moment until I adjusted and ignored it, allowing my sanity to think of something other than the stresses of a morning, then afternoon, then later on to my Host Club and position as Mommy dearest. I could hear my sister talking loudly into her cell phone in the room above me, laughing and giggling into the pink speaker, gave me yet another thing to disreguard. I sighed heavily, taking the bottle of shampoo and washed my hair and the rest of my body. I had placed my watch outside on the porcelain sink and I heard it began to beep, telling me the time had turned to 6:30am, taking another weighed breath I turned the water off and leaned my head against the tile wall, trying to release myself from the grip of haze.

My high school life was becoming harder each passing day, friends, teachers, homework, the need to be realized by my father, love interests, everything twisting and turning as I found attraction in places I should not. Love should not have been an interest at the very least it would ruin everything that already gave my grief during the day.

The endless snapshots that crowded my already filled head, giving me the migraine I had grown to thrive off.

I heard my cell phone ring from the other room, so it resulted in me leaving the privacy of my bathroom, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself, the cool air nipping at my skin as I reached for the phone as it vibrated franticly as though the person on the other end was as well.

"Hello?"

"Kyouya!"


	2. Routine

[ hello everyone ^^ I know right now this story is running slow and is a bit dull but I promise it is about to pick up in the next chapter and then there will be so much going on it will make your head spin! ^^ but don't worry I won't drag it out. Alright thank you for reading. Reviews are nice =] enjoy!]

BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE

2

Routine

"Hello?" I stated back not reacting the slightest for it was my sister from who I heard in the shower.

"Get down here!" she giggled loudly as the phone went dead, sighing I would do as she requested, I was running just a few moments late but extra minutes to study for the math exam would do nothing but help me. I wandered into a room that was connected to my main room which I knew held a folded uniform setting atop a iron board and as my memory promised there, sure enough rested my clothing, the starch clinging to the sleeves and corners as the shoes were shinned and prepped. I seemed to sighing often, I noted while doing this action once again. I dressed swiftly following the order in which I had been doing for years, pants, shirt, tie go back to the bathroom to retrieve glasses from counter, wipe them with towel lade on the bed so as to clear fog, walk back the previous room in which held clothing, fix hair in small mirror when passing by, walk back into the ironing room put shoes and blazer on turn all light off and walk down the spiraling stair case grabbing my book bag as I place my foot on the last step.

Looking out the grand window that cast glass across the expanding wall, I viewed the garden as the sun lit the shinning dark roses, thorns glistening with dew. The pond having ripples from the light breeze as it graced across the water, a small bird beginning to fly into the nearby Sakuras. Although it would have left commoners gawking in amazement I felt a ho0llow pit in my stomach, nothing seemed bright since I met the young host king which was odd, how could a friend, a male friend make everything else seem dull and boring unless he purified it with his gentle fingertips. Shaking my head slightly I focused on the day to come, we had a new theme at the Host Club today in order to celebrate the coming of spring as Tamaki called it. The classical look, the boy's dressed in fine clothing, like that of a prince, and the room be transformed into something a splendor. Golden tables silver jewelry free for the taking I am sure, so much money, wasted money. I sighed my finger twitching over my black note book in which I kept the economic status of the club in check, from costumes, to expenses, sweets, and of course the luxuries of my dear children.

Walking down to the next corridor I gazed upon my elder sister who was excitingly awaiting my arrival as she did every morning.

"Kyouya-San " she bounced from her chair to come and pat my head as though I were a young pup in need of praise once accomplishing something. I took another breath and removed her hand, giving her a glare. "oh I see someone did not sleep very well," she beamed, dreams of child Suoh again?" must she say something as that so loudly, I had granted my sister permission you could say, to know most of the inner working within the crevasses of my mind, well at least to fist layer.

"Please dear sister, leave me be." I shrugged taking a seat and pulling out my math text book unto to the table and opened the pages swiftly trying to ignore her as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "I am trying to finish homework, so please if you don't mind." I glared over my back and she released her hands and smiled at me with a wide grin.

"Alright, alright." she trailed off, walking out the door and I heard the soft engine of a black Limo pull away. I had thirty minutes before I HAD to leave, these equations, these numbers why did they seem so confusing, I knew the answers but they came in the wrong order and in the wrong sequence, the turned into colors and shapes instead of lines and patterns.

"Maybe it's too early." I noted aloud closing the book and decided a few errors would not destroy my reputation nor would it my grade.

"Kyouya." I heard the voice of my father and felt the genuine chill from his presence creep through my spin although paid no mind and turned to face him, keeping my features blank.

"Yes father." I sounded as though talking to business owner and I was in severe need of an occupation.

"Isn't it time that you were going to off to school." he replied bored, like he was forced to show even the slightest bit of concern to his son, but I was not the only son he had so I understood is weary

"Yes sir, on my way now." I answered getting up from my chair making sure not to drag the legs across the floor and create a horrible noise, I fetched my bag and I wanted to walk dearly, and clear my aching head, but I knew the distance from my manor to the academy would keep me from doing so.

"Keep out of trouble."

"Yes Father." and with those final words I left, the light breeze of spring kissing my cheek and I walked down the entry way which expanded farther than that of a small tennis court, with golden pillars displaying are wealth as such. The limo awaited me, shinning with the gleam of the sun, newly polished as the engine purred a driver holding the door open as I stepped inside, him taking my bag from my hands so as not to cause clutter on the inside.

The drive seemed endless, but soon I could see the giant rose colored clock that was ticking slowly, boys and girls filing into the large gates and further into the school. I decided to hurry I could not look upon my own fortune at the moment, for some reason it caused a tension in my stomach, the image of my father and his formal attire passing through, and image of myself looking the same within the next ten year caused me to move my feet faster until I was away from the vehicle and inside the structure of Ouran High.

I decided to enter homeroom without any delay, something to keep my mind from things, English, first period class, another language I had to tongue.

"Kyouya-Kun!" I heard Tamaki announced behind me as he entered the room with a hand gracefully showing it self in the air high above his head.

"Yes?" I asked looking into my black notebook and began to write down the homework the teacher had stated on the board.

"how was your evening lat night?" such an odd question coming from Tamaki.

"Fine."

"Good." he sighed with relief.

"is there something you wish to tell me Tamaki?" I looked up at him in case there was a need to hear a serious answer.

"No. not at all simply wondering."

"You wish to see the plans before the meeting don't you." it was not a question. His head nodding sheepishly a light blush spreading to his face, why? I ignored the reaction and reached into my bad to retrieve yet another black folder which held the blue prints and designs for the afternoon, the costumes, sets, props, and makeup. Wouldn't Haruhi be happy, I smirked laying it across the wooden desk and gazed at his shimmering blue eyes as they became wide and shocked, delighted surrounding them.

"This looks wonderful!" he shouted hands clasping together making a loud disrupting sound. "Mommy dearest you really shouldn't have!" he kissed my cheek as I hid my face with the long black hair I received from my father.

"I know." he only chuckled at my sarcasm.

"Alright then I will see you for French?" He asked in a hope so tone, as I gaze up at him closing the plans and slipping them back into my bag.

"Of course." and with that he left the room. This was normal, this was ritual, this was custom. This was routine.


	3. The Three Fates

BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE

3

The Three Fates

Although I sat within the room in which the door sign read "French" I found myself dosing into something other than they language, and other then the beautiful blonde that was apart from me only by a single blasted seat. Something of the Greek's their history, ancient writings and texts, battles and leaders, the way they did things, their government. The hint in which they took whomever they wish to bed.

"Boy Lovers" some called them, but I saw nothing, nor did I take to the note as some of my other classmen did, wincing and proudly announcing the sound 'ew' past there immature and greedy lips. Then sudden realization, a ruler slapping against my desk, the teacher eyeing me with cold black stones that were carved deep into her skull.

"Mr. Otori, may I ask what has interested you so much as to daze?" a thin drawn eyebrow raised unto her forehead the long, thin wooden stick clapping against the palm of her small, bony white hand.

"I apologize." was all I could utter giving her my own nasty glare, the one my family was known for, well known for, the one I inherited from my father when I was a child, the one he gave a disrespectful employee, the one that could send the devil begging to God, and make angels cry foul, one I had mastered one that made this skinny, unworthy woman cringe and back away from my company mumbling the words alright and continuing her sorry lecture.

"Hey Kyouya." it was a whisper one that was not familiar to my ear, I gazed ahead of me to see a boy one year older then I, red her buzzed in the back but long and shaggy in the front, somewhat reminding me a dirty dog, I did not take to him much based on first impressions.

"What." I stated observing his muscles tense as a nervous smile spread across his line of a mouth, allowing me to understand the full effect to the hidden razor beneath my tongue.

"Uh h…here" he handed me a note, plane white with a small purple heart in the corner of it, filled to the brim with glittering ink in the same color as the scent of sweet lavender came from its shape, in brilliant hand writing there lay the words. 'To: Kyouya, From: Tamaki' I nodded to him dismissing his minor importance from my gaze and to the paper I held within my now shaking hand. I looked back up and around the K-9 resemblance to see Tamaki smiling away at me, a graceful notion pointing to what I held and then he turned the other way before the wretched hag caught his sweet gesture. I slipped it beneath a black fold and three pieces of processed trees, before acting as if my mind was racing with the lesson and not the printed gems my King had written me with ocean blue ink. Tamaki turned again looking at me with hesitation before his shimmering violet eyes glanced around my desk for I am sure his message and shifted the papers to reveal it, a light sigh leaving his lips.

Impatience.

One of Tamaki's many adorable features, but none the less this was killing me I was sure as much as him, writing a note was easier then reading, when secrecy was vital. I pulled it gently, unfolding it even more so until I saw the corner of a decretive letter 'D' beginning the four letter word

_Dear Kyouya,_

_You seem to be deep in thought, what is going through your head right now? Also I was wondering if we could sit together at lunch to discuss things evolving the Host club and the spring theme this year, I think it might need to be pushed back and few days, I have some ideas that seemed to blossom after seeing yours, please?_

_- Tamaki Suoh_

I could not help but see him clasping his hand tightly together begging me in the request for plan changing, as well as the alteration of date. Lunch? I wondered, I retrieved the pen I kept in the corner of my desk with coal black ink within it's barrel.

_Dear Tamaki,_

_I do not mind if we push it back a few days, but I will have to approve of any ideas you seemed to have blossomed, and as you wish we may sit together at lunch to discuss them and Tamaki… how did you know I was deep in thought, you could not unless you have been looking upon me all this time._

_- Kyouya Otori_

I felt the involuntary movement of my brow when I asked the sly question as I folded it back up tapping on the red heads shoulder informing him without words to pass the note as I went back to playing school boy and watching the old witch write French in white chalk on the ever green board. Soon glancing back to the young blonde as his shoulders flinched I was sure I could see with my own eyes the dread upon his face as he realized my surveillance.

Then another measuring rod smacked itself unto my King's desk his frame shuttering as he gazed into those unforgiving eyes, his skin twitching in fear.

"Mr. Suoh! What is that?" she asked sternly taking up the sheet he and I had written on, or was it? I noticed it had to creases not folds, no neatly written writing but that of a 5th grade girl scribbling down hearts and fluffy clouds. Her stare scanned the sheet, Tamaki's gentle face turn into that of the Scarlet letter. Her own features turning an emotionless pit to that of a very angered feline.

"Mr. Suoh, Mr. Otori please see me after class." and she walked behind her dark wooden desk placing the drawing inside a locked cabinet, closing it, the sound it cause was as though someone a cut a board in half with the force of their bare hands. The room whispered with curious viewers, some turning and leaning to their neighbor one even asking Tamaki what was on the paper, his lips seeming to move slower than needed as if my prince was stupid. The blonde male only sunk further into his seat his lengthy arms trying to wrap themselves around his legs but unable to. This was bad, something was wrong something that could end everything; I was answered with such a look of pity and apology as his soft and water stained eyes gazed into my cold grey ones, blush leaking into the corners of his cheeks.

The rest of the period went by fast, my chest pounding in anticipation although I appeared no more than a calm and collected individual as I had learned from my father and elder brothers. Then the shock the sound that almost cause my heart to throb apart, it mimicked the sound of sharp and rapid threading, weaving of wire. The bell had rung the 15 or so students jumping from their chairs the sound of ruffled papers and chairs being pushed out and then back to their proper place as the loud and annoying sound of lockers being opened and shut, locked and slammed.

Pointless chatter.

Now no one stood within the small square room but me and my king, and of course this devilish witch, who seemed to almost threaten us as she walked over to her corridors opened the stash and held within her scrawny fingers the sheet of paper. The way the metal flowed against the other half of the desk creating the sickening sound of another's' hand measuring a long and freezing wind of thick string.

"Now Tamaki, I was wondering if you would like to explain what all this means." she held the paper for finally my own eyes to see, and what I stared at was countless little hearts and crosswords, letters and doodles, small poorly draw chibis of two people, one with dark hair the other not, but these words and sentences, each one held six letters of the same sequence.

Kyouya.

I heard that thick wiry string become separate with black scissors.

**[ Hello everyone alright so the plot begins ^^ now this is going to end badly but I promise there will be some smut later on teehee ^^ other wise this would be nothing but bite your teeth and scream at me for doing things! Well then thank you for all those who have looked and so forth ^^ it means so much I promise you won't regret it]**


	4. Mercy?

THE BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE

4

Mercy.

Tamaki shook, his hands I could tell would gather sweat soon, if not already. I wanted to snatch the paper from her, although if I were not a stronger man I would have hung that very slip, on the billboard at home, which held the prominent articles of past success stories concerning, scientific studies and the latest advancements in mathematics.

"I will be reporting this within the hour, please see me in the chairmen's office at the end of school, Tamaki I know your father will not be pleased." And with that she rendered the sheet of paper, and curled it into her tiny, scrawny fingers, that resembled spider legs sticking into its victim before sucking it dry. I wanted to murder her, the composer on my face began to fall, I bit my lip in such protest, it wasn't until Tamaki gasped and looked at me with such undying concern, that it would have been more sufficient evidence then the slip with loving doodles, in which I realized the thin trickle of blood running down my lip and off my chin.

"Kyouya?" he murmured, his hand twitching and I wondered why, did he wish to entwine his fingers in mine as I had his, in dreams that I banished every time the thought tiptoed through the pleasure center of my synapses.

"Mr. Otori, please go to the bathroom and clean yourself up." The witch demanded, Tamaki taking such an opportunity to leave this tangled and stressful situation, he turned swiftly in his polished heal, grabbing my sleeve gently and I complied.

"I will see you two in the office after school be sure that you are there. " and with a glare I felt would burn through the wall I now viewed as Tamaki still pulled me down the long and expansive hallway, a drop of cold blood fell from my tensed jaw. The sudden chill as we entered a cornered bathroom felt sweet against the now seething skin that wanted to boil over and render me into a ranting maniac. I tried to calm, tried to settle, it was hard to understand my surroundings now, they blurred with one another, synced with the air, twisted and twirled. I didn't understand this heat, this hot air, why?

"Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya." Soft hands went to my face securing it tightly, shooting me tenderly, I could hear again. "Kyouya!" who? "stop!" stop what? I wanted to ask but something hurt, something pulse, my lips? My mouth? No…no my tongue. My tongue throbbed. Why? "Kyouya stop!." I felt those same hands pry my lips apart, the hot red liquid coming from it. "oh Kyouya…" I heard a pittied sigh, as I stared into the brilliant eyes of the host king, of my King.

Shock, something clicked, I heard it I know I did, my hand flying to my mouth in panic as I realized how much emotion I had shown through the wretched organ of skin on skull making the open window that is the face. I made sure on my birth-rite to keep my eyes cool, the window of my thoughts may have been open but the windows to my dark soul would not so much as twitch from a gust of wind, or words.

"Kyouya?" he was stunned, had I shown so much disposition, that I was out of frame, out of cut and order? It was blood, a simple flesh wound brought on about by teeth, I could have just…just… which ever way I looked, I could see I was trying to control my actions and by doing so I had damaged a vital part of my body for making words.

"Its nothing." I replied wiping it on the collar of my dark blue, starched sleeve, the fabric hard against my lips. My tongue twitching as it hit the roof of my mouth, cringing from the air when I parted my jaws to speak again. "Honestly, we should be worried about the consequences soon to follow."

"But how? She has the paper on her person… we could just deny it." He suggested nervously shifting on the balls of his feet, a light clicking sound going off to great the clean walls of the room.

"We can just steal it." I walked to the mirror gazing at the still slightly stained trickle of crimson on my pale chin.

" You should wash that." Tamaki turned on the faucet cold water running from the spout as he took a paper towel from the compartment above our heads, as he slowly wiped away the remains of my incise, his attention focused on nothing more than the supposed pain I was feeling.

I felt nothing.

"I am fine, really." I continued, looking down on him I felt this rush, this heat ,that hit me like brick wall that had doused in a sudden blue flame that could be extinguished if Tamaki would show me such mercy.

Mercy?

I don't need mercy, not from him not my father, my family, my sister and brothers, students, and teachers, Mercy was taboo to me, a sick poison that only damaged the black and hard core I had constructed over years and years of solitude, years and years of numbers and calculation, dumbing the senses down into fragments of tiny crystal shards that I could hide in lock tight chests wrapped in chains. I didn't need Mercy.

Best Friend…

Tamaki.

The warmth turned a notch over reaching levels that could burn and tear. Mercy?

No.

My stomach churned, but I showed nothing, the stabbing pain in my chest. Mercy?

No.

I was on fire, I am on fire. Limbs tingling, fingers numbing tongue throbbing against the back of my teeth. Emotion, emotion, I wished to throw it away to release it from this all to small shell, a forsaken decided to bestow upon human beings. Was this all from those emotions? All of this…this pain?

Mercy?

Yes…

"Tamaki." I said.

"Yes?" he looked.

"Kiss me."

{ HEELLLOOO everyone! I am so so so so so ! SORRY! I have be so busy I hope this chapter helps ^^ with all the problems please let me know what you think I need reviews!! Please I beg of thee! Reviews and I will update even more I have nothing else to do for the next three weeks ^^ I can write a lot of stories in that time! ^^}

Oh and Special thanks to Lovers Revenge thanks to this person I have continued this little story thank you again I hope you enjoy this. *bow*


	5. You Will Fall On the First Try…

5

THE BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE

You Will Fall On the First Try…

When you fall from a height of 25ft, it is often mistaken that the fall itself kills you, those eight some odd seconds of air and the pressure and panic crushing your all too feeble heart, but such a statement is false in the fact that it is the initial hit, and sudden stop that destroys and cracks bones, shatters ribs and ruptures vital organs. I felt like I was falling, like I had leaped off a high, high bridge. The young boy staring at me with such confusion, I could swear he wanted a dictionary to explain the two worded fraise that seemed to slip from my mouth, my bleeding tongue betraying me.

"What?" he asked, his lips parted slightly, teasing me and my darkest desires. He was practically begging.

"Kiss me." I repeated, my voice not shaky a foot taking a pace towards the now startled, and surprisingly shy boy.

"Wait Kyouya…Kyouya…I" my hands went to the sides of his soft and gentle face, stroking a small section of hair from his cheek a few strands overlapping my cold fingers, brushing them lighter than feathers. "K-Kyouya." A light blush was threaded across the bridge of his perfect nose, staining his pale skin a delicate pink.

" Shut up." Just as leaned to take him, to make him mine, to end my falling with a single and final act, the bathroom door opened, sounding on its creaking hinges and allowed access to another Ouran High school student. My heel turned as it forced my back against the wall next to Tamaki, the poor blonde boy, shivering, his gentle face red with embarrassment and confusion, as his fisted hand rest roughly against his chest. The other male student seemed to give no mind to my presence nor that of Tamaki's he simply walked and did his business only giving us the slightest hesitant glance. His eye a glimmering green, mischief lurking deeply in unknown irises. I had seen him before, I never forget a face that has held even minor importance to me. Perhaps…

"Tamaki your red." He stated bluntly washing his hand with the cold water that came from a polished sink that rested just under a clean mirror.

"Oh am I?" my secret lover spoke his voice not at all shaky as I had expected it to be, I had imagined the silver chimes in his voice would have been stir with wind, and unable to make even a steady melodic sound. Once again this Host proved me wrong. "I Just came from PE is all, it was a bit warm out there today."

Alright," this boys glance turned from my King and then to me, those orbs sparkling with a sudden rush of curiosity, "what did the teacher call you guys after class about?" he asked plainly although a slight twinge of interest betrayed his little façade.

"Nothing important." Seeing the sudden turn from my counter part, I assumed he was surprised by my answer, but I could not even fathom why? Did he wish to tell this spec of insignificance the story, of why we would be called to the chairmen's office just within an hour? Of did something else cause him to jump, to stir uneasily? What is it…Maybe…

My Voice?

"Ok then see ya' later Tama." And with a sudden goodbye he was gone, no further explanation needed, even though my ranting thoughts had been interrupted by such a untouchable I found it painful to continue the path in which my thoughts were going… my voice?

"K-Kyouya?" he spoke, looking at me through the deep and bright blue eyes his mother had blessed him with. He was…beautiful was he not? Was my actions earlier wrong? He was male…as was I? but he could pass for female? Correct. The way he acts, his swift and drama like charm, the way he struts as though on a run way doing an extreme cat walk. The simple twirl of a red dew dropped rose between slim and perfectly carved fingers. He was lying…Male my ass. "Kyouya." He repeated, a now concern expression on his soft features.

"Yes."

"I will be leaving now…the bell is about to ring."

"I will walk you to class." I replied gently taking his limb and began to briskly tugged towards the door.

A Flinch?

"Uh, no Kyouya it is fine I can walk myself honest." He pulled away from me, a roughness to his movement, as he gazed into my eyes while holding the section of his arm I had touched as if it burned him.

"Tamaki…"

"I will see you after school ok? In the office…" and with those simple words, that one sentence and fragment he left, the door slowly returning to the place he had disturbed it from. A creaking echo humming in my ears as though a warning, to stay away, to leave him be, to return to the cold and hard shell I had built with my own two hands. Could I accept this? Would I accept this, he defied me. As if Tamaki had to show respect to me, but he should, right? I am his friend, his truest friend…am I wrong? Did I cross a line? A line that separated friend and the little tact labeled boy or girl that was stuck at the beginning of the word 'friend'?

Why I am at fault when he is the one drawing little hearts and clouds…are they a ruse? Is he trying to frame me? My name? perhaps? My reputation.

No…not Tamaki. Although to my father I am nothing but a simple live-stock he can use at his disposal… that's right…

The office…the chairman, Tamaki's father. What events were to follow after the converse, after the revealing of something that not even I nor Tamaki understand or had a clear understanding of.

I hate things that are not clear, when you can't see through the water, how deep is it, what is at the bottom? Is there a bottom…

How far can you fall? Had I truly been falling before the question? Before those two words? Was that nothing but an illusion brought by my own shameless imagination, or was it a smaller fall, a test run?

Would I jump into this water…would I see things un clouded if I did, should I make things clear to at least one side of the parties to me, or to Tamaki?

Would I risk Jumping again? In order to fall again?

Yes. I walked from the porcelain room and into the warm glowing hall of dim yellows and browns, the faint tapping of shoes just around the corner. Tamaki. I saw his back his head sagging between his shoulders, some others making their way to large class rooms and lockers. I made an effort to keep my steps quite and subtle, I felt like a predator. Although I was not sure was small and helpless animal Tamaki would resemble. The passage ways now clearing Tamaki nearing his next class, I reached for him not realizing till now how close I had come to him, my King. My?

Yes mine…

Turning him around, I could not help but slam him against the wall with more force than I had indented for my fragile Excellency.

"K-Kyouya?" those eyes widened, shock, surprise…

Fear.

His voice only a whisper his lower lip trembling as he bit it to keep it still, I want to bite it too.

Who is this speaking? Thinking? It's not me? Is it? Was I always like this?

"Kyouya what are you?"

"Is it not obvious." I leaned, and I took, ravishing his tender lips with my cold ones feeling the contrast in temperature. The shaking from his thin and breakable body as my cage like arms went to support it and lock it against me. Tiny whimpers came from his sweet mouth as I felt a heavy warmth hit my chest, and shocked a heart I thought to be dead.

It…Hurt…

"Kyouya." He muttered against my jaw as he tried to remove my grip, I refused only securing my slim fingers together ensuring that nothing made by man, including man could remove them. Why did it sting? Maybe I am nervous?

I took him once more, a slight moan this time escaping his perfectly tinted pink lips, another weight pressuring against the head of my heart, I thought it would crush, I thought I would bleed to death. I slinked away but only slightly still having a firm hold on him. His blue night eyes looking at nothing, dazed and foggy.

Un clear.

The bell rang… the cursed noise startling him, as he was slapped un kindly from his thoughts. I released him, his legs shaky, his breath heavy, his hands holding his arms protectively. I said nothing…he said nothing…uncomfortable silence. But our gazes met his legs taking him into the classroom, and I saw him straighten up, but that was all…the door shut…the same echo buzzing in my ear.

A warning.

The water…I had jumped into, the water that was so unclear and dirty, where I could not see the bottom, where I cannot see the bottom. Was only getting darker, hard to see harder to breathe…

And I am still falling…

The experts were wrong…its not the sudden stop…it's the fall itself that kills you…

[Alright the next chapter! Wooo.] I am rather proud of it I think although I only went through one for corrections so we will see how that goes, thank you so much all of you for supporting this story and the manga as well that is very important. Reviews! Reviews are like wine to me they keep me thinking. So cha. Thanks again love you all]


	6. The MeetingThe Exile

6

THE BULLET FOR MY VALNETINE

The Meeting…The Exile

Never in my life, full of organization and manner did I think, the state of loneliness which I had come quite acquainted to, would feel like such a stranger to me. Its once open and graceful arms seem so easy and understandable, no one but me, no problems but mine, but now…things were different, those hands crushed my breathing, silenced my voice and cut my newly beating heart.

The day did nothing but taunt, hours spent looking at old ever green chalk boards, nodding when needed, answering when needed, and acting like 'Kyouya' when needed.

Always.

I resided now in my last period, only ten minutes remaining before the fateful bell would ring, and sentence me to an early and now not so grim looking grave. Am I really that depressed? I sighed, noting I was acting ridiculous, but the lump and hot balloon that floated against the core of my chest continued to press it's thick rubber against my lungs. Never was I nervous… until now, too many things were changing about me, about how I ordered things and how I thought, all thanks to a small and un important piece of paper.

"Mr. Otori the solution please." The teacher asked holding a white and dry pasty writing utensil to the board, his square framed glasses gleaming with the fluorescents above his head, brown hair thinning.

"x= 65.9 because it is congruent to the side opposite itself through the parallelogram theorem." I recited as if in a drama, even though I felt now as if I had received the lead role in a soap opera, with a quick check of his dusty and seemingly gold bound book he resumed his lecture and I resumed my agonizing session. I prayed the bell would grow stiff and stick, not sounding, not reminding me of anything, or forcing me to places I did not wish to enter. Knowing this academy on the other end of this silver and rusted scale, I knew such an expensive and finely tuned school would have no such things as Broken Bells.

I did not prefer things in this architecture except for this one room, Math room 4 on the west wing, an entire wall nothing but a gapping window overlooking the main courtyard and the black ironed rose gate where students would come and leave after studies. The window itself though, was art in all its own, though I was not one to see the beauty in things that held no life, even so things that could breathe and sustain a 'soul' were not always deemed as a 'work' or splendor in my worth of thought. This one translucent whole in this pale yellow wall displayed the aqua sky like a master of the bursh would.

Tamaki

Then a chill, the rush of blood hitting my skull as that cursed noise made its announcement to the world, to me that my now cursed life lay just ahead three corners and one hallway down.

My shoes seemed to plaster themselves to the tile beneath them, was I honestly so frightened? No, yes? Possibly.

But these emo- ist thoughts needed to leave me. I feel pathetic and like a complainer, and a person who sits back and expects everyone to solve their problems. No…not me, not an Otori.

With a breath of air I found myself turning the last wall and faced with the Chairmen's door. A spotless section of glass serving as a clouded window for those on the outside to wait in anticipation to what lay on the other side, had been inserted perfectly in the cut frame of the door. I went to knock.

"Come in Mr. Otori." I heard the Chairmen say, swallowing a final time, I would place a mask on my own face, nothing would break it, I refuse, I am tired of being exposed. I entered the room and found it almost impossible to take another step.

Tamaki sat in a wooden and leather upholstered chair, its back taller than Tamaki's, his head a good three inches under. He gazed at me, his eyes not the shimmering gems I had come accustomed to, but stained with thin lines of red, his cheeks flushed with the color of a dying rose and partially still wet with salty tears.

He had been crying.

This was going to be bad. Tamaki although receiving his charm from his father in more ways than one, was often not as childish around him, never would he show tears or distress, even when drove to the edge of the rope he would not, what was happening before I entered? What had caused such violent sobs to come from my Tamaki, how could I protect him from the creature that caused such a thing…when that creature was his father…and my superior.

"Please sit down Kyouya." He demanded smoothly gesturing with his hand to the seat next to my Kings. Complying, I slowly rested into the chair making sure to keep my posture straight.

"Ok you two…I have been informed by Ms. Gram," MS. Gram I thought…no wonder she is still single, " that Tamaki was found drawing suggestive themes involving the two of you, to be honest… I don't really care, Tamaki doodles nonsense all the time, but Mr. Otori…" his voice turned to a sickening poison, a razor hidden beneath the first cracking layer of purple toxin, "Kissing my son, along with any other male student is something I will Not Stand For." His eyes became ice as it froze my skin through the starched blazer I wore, through the thick shirt, through the flesh itself, across the paths of my veins, sinking until it grasped my heart and wired it shut, digging down into the tender muscle. I couldn't move if I tried. All I could muster was…

"Sir?"

"Don't play dumb Otori, I saw the two of you myself… and Tamaki here has confirmed it." My glance shot to Tamaki, I felt the tug of my jaw trying to drop in disbelief. "I have already called your father, he will be here shortly to pick you up, I have suspended you from school for the next 11 days, please do not show yourself on campus until that time is up." I could not believe this, I was suspended? From the one talent I truly had? My father!

"My father sir? You really don't have to have him pick me up I can just."

"He ordered me to keep you here until he arrives." He gave no sign of sympathy.

"Kyouya. I have an order myself and it is not as your chairman but as a father and adult." I felt a iron bullet pass through my chest, "I do not want to see you near my son, I do not want to see you speaking with him, touching him or even looking at him."

"But father the host club." I heard a small whimper say, it was struggled and strangled in the string of the once free and melodic chimes that hid in his voice.

Like a Broken Bell…

"Quiet Tamaki!" he yelled causing the fragile child to flinch and to look no farther than his polished shoes. "do you understand me Kyouya." There was no question, with a simple and shaken nod I sank into the tanned hide of my seat.

Things were changing so fast, my best and dearest friend I was now forbidden from, my first love? But could I call it that?

It seemed not.

It was not.

Was a really Exiled from him, from school, and soon my freedom. My life?

My father would have none of this, he would sell me, beat me… wipe my name in mud as I have done with his through kissing my Tamaki. In front of his father.

Oh God…

What have I done. I felt my hands grow heavy with my cheeks in either hand, shoulders hunched, their blades desperately trying to hook together and hide.

What have I done?

I…

Me?

No.

Tamaki….this is all your fault…your skin, your hair, your face, your laugh, your hands and smile your…eyes…shimmering Safire…

Tamaki you had gems, they were your trade mark and they matched your hidden wicked tongue…

Gems are hard and cold…

You melted the black jewel of my heart only to strike it with yours…

I felt something warm…un known… and foreign slide down my cheek, and seep though my fingers…

It was wet…

{alright wooooo! Another chap! Sweet teehee smut is coming up soon im excited it will be my first hope I don't ruin it Love you all and thank you sooooo much for all the reviews!!}


	7. Mouth Made Bullet

7

BULLET FOR MY VALLENTINE

Mouth Made Bullet

I stood outside the gates, there gold bars seemed to be dim with invisible rust and black iron. The once sunny and regular routine like day from which I had grown accustom to, had stopped in an instant in where my own selfish thoughts and lips had thrown the universe of its cord. A held my heavy weighed bag, swing in each of my fingers as I took a step toward the approaching car, black tinted windows keeping murky and cold secrets safe inside the cabin, tucked under dark stained wood that held whiskey glasses snuggly in silk cloth. With a weighed breath I entered through the now open entry of the car, the silver handle holding the slightest gleam as a tall and stiff business man could be seen across from my now small feeling frame and bone structure. Compared to my father, I was nothing, a tiny sliver of significance in his mind and my own.

"I don't want to hear a word out of you." he ordered. Ice lurking on the edge of his white teeth, as I only now took notice to the driver who shut the heavy door behind me. The echo of it ringing in my ears, but the past sound of birds chirping and the slightest tune of trees kissing the sky had been muffled, once by the closing of the door and now by the hum of an engine.

"Kyouya." He began, not even clearing his throat as most do; his voice plenty sturdy, threatening and sick with venom. Although I knew my father to be hard working and a well morally based gentleman, but his temper and strict code to that which I believed had been modeled to that of Spartans, made him the biggest danger to any member of the Otori bloodline. Myself included, and for the actions I have committed, the sins I have done in his eyes. I would surely be thrown in with the misshapen infants over a jagged cliff. "why have you done this?"

Should I speak? My heart spun tight, but his question did nothing to unsettle me. Only the gentle hands and words of Tamaki could cause the once again a sharp rock hovering in the center of chest.

"I."

"Not a word Kyouya." He glared further, his frustration let out through a slide. "do you understand that your actions can result in the humiliation and down fall of the Otori Family." It was not a question, although I found that the strong and un needed claim of destroying my own name, was exaggerating and in no way fallible to be true. "there will be severe consequences Kyouya."

I was beginning to blank, I had already thought about the punishments to come, along with suspension, and the lack to see my Tamaki, rang deeply in my chest. What more could he take away from me. My gaze traveled to the window, the black tint, obscuring the purity of white clouds.

" Kyouya!" he said sternly appalled that I had even considered the thought of ignoring his word. I could read him like a book. Never in my life time would I consent to being a thing like my father, or having any relation to him and his inhumane ways, but…

He and I were the Same.

"Yes Father." He only glared.

"You're to Call me Mr. Otori from now on, and if I hear anything different it will be your tongue."

"Yes sir." I take it back…he was now my boss, no longer my father. I would no longer take his place in the business of things, I would be stuck in a rut of self driven and self given shame. Please give me a Pink triangle to attach above the emblem of Ouran High.

Nothing else was said through the narrow and seemingly tight space of road we drove on. The air cutting itself short and cold. my lungs wishing to be released from a prison of guilt, but guilt I craved, something telling me, I had something I needed, something that caused me to feel, the warmth of a summer, the chill of a breeze, and the pain of razor wielding words.

My home had never seemed more Grey, was it not this morning had woken, taken a shower, spoken to my sister, been in the absolute perfect line of things? Now… Nothing would remain as it was. the hard shell, my body had been wrapped in now was becoming soggy, the pressuring walls falling on my flesh and burning it.

"You are to come into my office in thirty minutes." He spoke once again, a double edged sword replacing his tongue. I nodded, my eyes bearing the weight of a two ton boulder begging to be rested against the face of a lavished pillow. my winding stairs never seemed more elegant, each step a mile high and a mixture of hot and cold, confusing my body, pins and needles surging through the bottom of my heels.

Guilt…

Mu bedroom seemed much larger than how I left it, the tall towering columns of books now could only seem large to a newly hatched spider. I would be terminated like one with the steel toe of my father's black boots.

Did I do Something….

Totally Wrong?

Is This Wrong?

Tamaki?

What do you think of me now? Could you even grace me with precious eyes like you once did not even hours before this? I knew I was losing things… I had repeated this statement over and over within the alleys of my dark conscious, desperately trying to force it into my unconscious and hopefully learn some matter of truth and reason for the events falling like the pieces of a thrown chess set.

My pawns shattering as they hit the floor.

Fragments of my memories…

My Bishops Falling never would I see them again… Laying down their religious ways in order to protect in what they believe in, guard what is most sacred to them.

Knights being thrown from their horses, their bond of brotherhood and friendship not dyeing with their bodies, but remaining to hold hands and ties to one another and their fight for honor and glory. Their Service to their King.

The King… Guarding and standing for the foundation of what everyone struggles for, the center piece of everyone's fantasies and desires. The Key to Unlock un told treasures and worlds… the expensive glue that holds everything together…

And then…The Queen…

Ruthless, blood thirsty, holds everyone in the palm of her cold and bony hands. sword held firmly between ruby fingers and iron covered arms. the one piece on the board that can move, that can travel and slay at her own will, do what she pleases with the King and His Subjects. Letting the Kingdom fall…Or in her Best interest letting it Stand.

What Am I thinking? Why am I thinking?

Forcing some epiphany of untold knowledge… I'm just killing time. I found myself on the edge of my desk chair, my elbows greeting my knees with unnecessary force.

Once again I was waiting for a clock. Chime already, tell me I need to go, to leave this room and go into another. Tell me…

4:15 PM

At last, it felt as though I had blacked out, like my active brain shut down and threatened never to restart again. I walked back into the main room, and then into the dragons jaws, which incased files from, his work, and business never did pleasure occur to this man, his occupation taking up most of his time and effort.

I knocked once the door opening as if on an automatic hinge. Wishing I had removed my blazer, its wretched starched seems shortening my breath, this neck tie suffocating me, cutting off the blood to my brain.

I heard a three letter word ordered to me, a thick layer of fog choking the clarity of the command, lessening its threat. Each piece of furniture, every finely woven cloth that hung in the air of this confinement chamber could burn and scar ones memory, the chill one received once entering was enough to shatter the founding bones of man. No…

He

Was

Just an

Otori…

Just like me, he same blood as me the same eyes and voice, same principles and legally foundation. he could try to belittle me, but I was His Son.

My body took the murky authority given to me, and I sat in a black leather chair, its cool skin feeling warm against my own.

Boring.

if there was only one thing worth setting your gaze upon, it rested snuggly in a polished case, almost black wood guarding it from the filthy fingers of un lookers. Clean, clear cut glass, Bullet Proof to protect such a weapon that's only purpose was to expel such molten fire drops of gun powder. A magnum laying softly in velvet cloth, its thin barrel and 12 capacity holder made it a prize for any creature. It could turn a holy man against his beliefs, etched so purely within its silver skin was the enchanting name Valentine. Roses carved with angel nails around such a rare name, caused a broken heart string to be tugged.

I wanted this Valentine all to myself, her brand that of a broken butterfly although she needed no fixing.

"Kyouya," his voice broke my fantasy, my dreams and new and long love, even before my precious Tamaki. "because of events in which you have committed such a hideous offense," he paused crossing his fingers over one another, a cigar resting beside his wrist, its bud still not lit with the quiet flame of a roaring lighter. " I have decided to Expel you from the Otori Family."

What? My jaw felt heavy, like someone had attached 50 pound weight to my lower teeth and tongue.

"Your name will be erased from our books, or records, and if in any possible case you wish to continue your education at Ouran High…You will be doing so with your own profit and funds."

He must be joking…I was no longer who I had grown to be, who I had dreamed to be, a respected member of my family, of the Otori Family, of my heritage… My name…

His words, they hit me like a iron Bullet. to heavy to be shot by a mere Gun…Not even My Valentine could produce such a cruel and…ruthless death for me.

He Used the Burn of His Words…

Dipped in Honey Venom.

** Hello everyone how have you been, yeah I know it has been forever since I posted anything! and I am so Sorry BUT THANK YOU! to ALL and EVERYONE who has ever left or written a review, a special thanks to those who leave me private messages, you keep me going. I promise now that this wonderful summer has begun for Me I will be writing a lot more and more often. I apologized again, my lover recently was in a wreck and it was…pretty hard but =] I promise to update!**

**hope you enjoy this the plot is finally coming into play wooo, next chapter there shall be Smut, the one we have all been waiting for! =]**

**Thanks again Guys you mean the world to me. **


	8. Kiss The Setting Sun

8

A BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE

Kiss The Setting Sun.

I was given a week.

A

Single

Week.

…to move my things and find another place to keep my being, another place to call my own, with my own money. I had to pay for my own education, certainly I could gain a scholarship with my GPA, but the title I had earned and clawed, typing murderously on a computer, calculating numbers until my brain felt it would bleed equations, it was now being used as the gray cement for my father's projects. For once in my life I felt as though it was falling apart, slipping past my usually quick fingers, they were suddenly shaky as if rubbed with old butter.

I needed a person…

But the one person I truly needed was,

Afraid

Of

Me…

How could I think otherwise, his small physic trembling beneath my icy hands? I had on more than one occasion been told my skin must have been chiseled from cold stone, and once was even from my Kings gentle lips. But…Perhaps…If I asked…if I begged and pleaded with his beloved heart, the one I had been cut by, the one that struck my own into a beating motion again.

Would He…

Accept Me?

My feet wanted to run, the leap out the caging jaws of this soon to be ex home, but it had been shut tight, forbidden from me, specifically so I could never be with him.

I now Knew why my heart was black.

My palm caressed the silver knob of my doors handle, its smooth surface granting a slight twinge of comfort to my aching head and body. If I could find away to leave, to escape, to be with him just once more, just a single moment, one glimpse of him and maybe I could return to whom I was.

What I had wanted to be.

Tamaki…

There must be away, I studied the carvings of the knob that know held the inner workings of my sanity. It curves and turns forming at the edge a snakes head, eyes sharp and cool. Its nose sensing and feeling the tips of my fingers; I could nearly feel the scales against my flesh.

I flinched when I heard footsteps climbing my winding staircase, pressing against its levels allowing the walker high access with each pace taken and given. It could not have been my father; if possible he would never allow his gaze to fall on my face again for the only sake of tarnishing his vision with impurities. I backed away from the door, my touch leaving my lady serpent, only to watch her head turn as the door slid open to reveal my eldest brother, his eyes tired and blood shot.

He had been away on a business trip, his normal duty of watching the houses main Gate had been put on hold as my father tried to push his head child into the seat of office occupation. All knew…he was not cut for the job, his heart…

to loose for such a leashed work.

Did I admire him for that?

Had I ever wanted my own heart to be free?

No…

I had been dead and misshapen until this point.

"Hey take care of the Gate for me." he said groggily as he shut the door, retreating into his bedroom a few stride from mine.

What?

The Gate?

Had he not been told of my actions? Of my faults and dirty lips, my greedy hands? What god was granting me my wish, my morose head a chance to touch and see and speak with my King if Just once more? My logic hit the side of my face…

Why was I asking so many questions?

As if on puppet strings I pulled a grey polished cell phone from my back pocket as I began to change my clothing, a slight blood stain on my blazer from the self incision tongue I had given myself earlier this afternoon. I could not call him, my voice could not reach him through old telephone wires, I could recall his wince, his sudden turn when he became frightful of my voice.

But my words…if not cut to ribbons by my own teeth had always reached him, had always given him a reason to trust and listen.

I typed with the pad of my thumb against the keys of the cellular device.

'Meet me at the soccer field.'

And with that I shut it, hitting the power button; I didn't wish to hear an answer, to reason with him through the use of abbreviations and acronyms. The sun had begun its fall into the ground, painting with a large brush as it did, a canvas with the colors of fire.

I had to hurry.

I Needed to Hurry.

I left the white collared shirt of my school against my shoulders, slipping on a light brown jacket as I pulled my serpent by her tongue and left my own private corridors for what I felt would be the last time. A sudden heaviness slamming into my core while my feet carried me to the main hall, down the twisted stairs that I had gazed through, saw roses and thought of Tamaki through; across the main room in which me had learned French and math in, hiding me from the suspicious eye of my father who sat just a wall apart from my rushed body.

Before I couldn't breathe, but now I was breathing that of fresh air, the taste of thick warm honey, the shining warm star leaving us humans to produce our own source of light for the next 12 hours of our small lives. I broke.

Into a dead run.

The slight heal beneath me beating against the common ground, the sidewalk I trailed upon on rare occasion, this new and unpaved commoner's path would lead me to a steep and thorn related cliff or into the comfortable bliss my throbbing heart secretly wanted, either way it was an end I was desperately waiting for.

The school building lavished with riches and dreams, covered in glorious diamonds approached me all too soon, the yellow hued face of a giant clock tower greeting mine, his large hands chiming against barrier winds as they rushed against the set of time, making my run seem slow and unworthy.

Was I worthy?

It was too late now; the judges were in front of me, the three fates once again banging immortal fists against my door as I opened it willingly, only wishing to shut it at a glance. The soccer field, beneath my feet, the melodic chime of this tower demanding my position a minute to soon; Crafting destiny with elegant fingers, I felt the gable being raised and waiting to be struck.

This beauty I faced, the canvas Apollo has pulled in a golden carriage rested gently in warm colors across this grassy ocean of crimson and ginger. Each flower shifting just slightly in a fiery breeze that hit your skin with a gentle grip resembling the locks of a goddess. This was rivaled to splendor I surrounded my lowly self in, the Academies spoils falling short to the sight before my cold eyes. Could this sun make even a heart like mine…Beautiful… what would it take…?

What is it you wish for sun?

Won't you tell me?

Share with Me?

What would it take Sun?

Answer me…

"Kyouya?" That voice… My head swiveled as my black irises caught the eyes of him…

"Tamaki?"A string within my chest tightened forcing a section of my stomach to nestle within my throat. "You came?" his face only gave me the response, its porcelain skin greeting the pink ground beneath him. "Tamaki…"

"Listen Kyouya…I only came…because…because…"

"Look at me when you speak…please." the edge in my voice was in dire need of replacing, the razor chafed and old. Worn down. With caution those blue Safire's pierced the air between us with a comforting shot. Splitting the red sea and turning it blue.

"Because...I… Can't stand you…you sicken me… y-you hurt me…" his body tensed, his lids tightening around his lashes, a gleaming cheek of water dancing across his orbs. "I Don't ever want to see you again!"

…

BLANK

It could be done… a woman can be stripped of beauty…a man could be stripped of honor…a fire can die with winds…a God could bleed…

An Otori can have his heart broken…

Speak…or the silence will overwhelm…speak and be broken again…

Speak…

"I…I see…" this body of mine…it only felt empty… a muggy draft filling my organs with a heavy film. "I am sorry to have bothered you." Could it hurt this much? "I'll be leaving then…" There is nothing you could have gained from it… Was Haruhi right? What could I have gained from this? "I Promise to never show my face before you Mr. Suoh."

Ever again…

This road I chose to take…neither led me to a cliff nor a state of bliss, but to this emptiness, to a routine I had broke, I'm ready to return, Strike your gabble, cut your wire…I'm ready. I began the surprisingly numb step away from this setting, the gates of Ouran never seeming to far from my reach, my escape. The invisible cliff just over a bleeding sun.

Can I met with you?

"W-wait Kyouya."

"Tamaki I have no room for contradictions, you have said your side, and I have taken the understanding to that side." another step.

"But K-Kyouya just listen to Me." was that a plea?

"Tamaki I have already listened well enough to you, I see now your hatred for me is apparent and there is nothing I can say nor do in order to change those feelings." a farther step.

"Kyouya!"

"You have made yourself clear enough…do not insult my intelligence or comprehension of words Mr. Suoh."

"What have a made clear?" a dense fool, was he trying to cut me? Did I mind? I couldn't feel it…

"Your hatred for me, now if you'll excuse me I…" This…

Warmth? Fire had struck me; claws had tangled their ways into my hair, boiling water splashing against my face. A hold tighter then a lock to my father's emotions buried deep inside a rib in cased chest.

A Kiss From Tamaki?

Fingertips holding my skull as his arms enclosed across my shoulders, those feather painted lips pressed firmly against my carved ones, heat from his body soaking through his school uniform that still separate me from his skin; tears falling against my cheek, his burning cries between a gasp of air.

"I…I never said I hated you…K-Kyouya…" these words, his small frame shaking, trembling against me, his hands refusing their retreat across the contours of my back securing themselves into the fabric of my dull brown jacket, forceful whimpers sliding from his mouth as he hid his face in my collarbone.

"But you never wish to see me again?"

"You…don't get it…"

"And what don't I get?" that knife behind my teeth as sharp, thinner then the finest samurai blade.

"Shut up! I love you ok!"

Love?

You?

Me?

These words, the blade hidden beneath the muscle I commanded to speak with, was insignificant compared to the sharp point of his double edged sword. I couldn't recall the next events, but that would replay like a black silk woven record running against the almost wet surface of a needle.

"You?...You love me too…Right?" my heavy head nodded with his question, a brilliant smile that could have torn through the main lands so called strong hold against invaders. Clear paint dripped from his glossy sketched eye lashes that framed a sea into a glass surfaced orb. His golden strands slipped with the winds strings, the unison of sun casting a bright shadow pink and orange across the already stained bullion hair. Pale ivory stolen from god's skin had been stitched onto his gentle frame and skillfully built an angelic face, rose licked lips, and the softness of facial features, dripping with immortals sweet colored blood.

_My_ Tamaki…

His protected hands were flawless; his skins color clashing with the dull brown of my jacket while a gentle and hesitant finger traced a thin line up my chest and to my neck, as he was mentally cutting through me with the tip of his finger nail. My heart crashing against my ribs in order to touch the flesh his had touched. Was I sure of his intentions? Would I frighten him with mine? Did I care at this point anymore?

My own curiously aching hands traveled to the familiar blazer resting against tender shoulders, reaching beneath the starch soaked fabric and easily dipping it further and letting it slide off a sleek, long sleeved white shirt. A light 'thud' singing as it met with grass. A pink ribbon dancing across the elegant bridge of his nose, marring perfect porcelain. To my surprise, his knees met the ground beneath him as he lay his back to the burning drawn earth below, a shock of concern pierced through my core, but his beckoning smile did more than mend the fatal wound, with a single movement I joined him, the mechanics on his lips only pulling them further across his cheeks. The rounded pins binding his shirt were child's play, my fingers ridding them with little effort when, their tips just grazed across the Satin beneath them, heat blazing through me, using the veins as a pathway to the dead kindling in my heart, setting it a flame. A pleasurable sound coming past the lips of my lover, a drawn and strained moan, soprano clashing with alto. Again… oh please again.

"Off." I muttered and as I commanded, his relaxed arms lifted, his soft shoulder becoming sharp, the clothing obstructing my view slowly retreating further down until it rest on the head of his hands. When his eyes checked for my approval I gave a light dazed nod as he gripped the sleeve of my jacket and pulled me dangerously close to his chest, freezing sparks hitting the bit of exposed neck my parchment allowed. He only gazed at me through hazing blue eyes, his suddenly hasty reactions began pulling my hoodie over my skull, without objecting, ignoring the gabble banging against my offense, I placed my glasses to the left of me, and allowed him to let my skin feel cooler, my uniformed shirt coming with it, the chilling nips of air felt delightfully comfortable, like a rinse of crisp water. His hot hands meeting around the back of my head intertwining between strands of black wire, pulling my body to meet to the very details of his contour. The mere feeling of his fire crested flesh against my own cold muscle surrendered me taken and lost with opening chests of dark desires from which I had chained time and time again; he was unlocking them and throwing their workings around like petals in breezes.

"Kyouya?" His voice brought me back to his presences, that wicked smile easily written with royal ink across his face.

"Yes?" he tugged me further, his nose touching the shell of my ear. Whispering.

"Kiss me." …

Oh Tamaki…my Tamaki… You have a way with words. I complied. I had given in, taking those steaming lips with mine, shocks traveled endlessly, I wished to ravage him, to tear him like I had done to countless equations, but with him I knew…I would never solve his actions or the consequences that followed. His hold only tightened, his gem cracking against my black stone, his hands leaving trails of chemical and his lips setting the fires.

It burns…

It Hurts…

It Bleeds…

Its… Wonderful…

I had Kissed the Setting Sun.

**Ok….Wow I know I know not really smutty but I felt is matched the seriousness of the story.**

**But I don't disappoint, there WILL be Love making in full detail after the story is finished like a behind the scenes bonus, there will be a revision of this scene and then an additional scene. =]**

**Ok! THANK YOU ALL! I know it took me a while I am so so so sorry. I wanted It to be good, please tell me what you think… Oh and all the reviews I have received and not replied to I am sorry my email is acting dumb and won't let me respond to messages right now but THANK YOU for your support and time.**

**Sorry for Rambling. Thank you again. **

**~Jessie Sinnfold. **


	9. Burning In The Skies

A BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE

9

Burning in The Skies

If the element in which to achieve enlightenment is truly through the preservation and conservation, which is brought about by sustaining and truly fasting from self desire…Nirvana is no place for a man like myself. Pink stained lips and glossy water painted eyes are my pleasure; the caress of each blue flamed touch is the white heat that left third degree burns on my aching cold heart. The silver key to that black coiled chain wrapped endlessly around the prison that is my rib cage.

If all of this only leads me further from Nirvana…

Then Nirvana is not for me.

The "Paradise" I once lived in was bits of cracked glass compared to this Devil's warm floor. His soft cheek resting against the arch my boney human collar; the once hard starch of his blazer now mimicking the surface of a peach painted petal, as it lay just below his meekly rounded shoulder, his locks now liquid gold as their strands stuck lightly to my neck and the skin just above my heart. With each breath we stole in unison, we stole it from each other, he would grant me a sigh, and in return I would accept it as an extra breath, more air for my greedy lungs. The cresting sun kissing the last bit of vibrant color from our faces, taking the blush from his lightly reddened lashes, as crisp, gentle eyes lightly glanced at me, pulling slightly on the ties to my jaw.

"Mmm Kyouya." He smiled warmly at me, his nightly orbs hiding behind silky bangs as he wrapped his lean arms around my neck requesting my hazy attention.

"Yes my King?" he only grinned further at the power giving remark, breathing heavily and resting his shoulder blades further into the fields darkening satin pillows. "Can we…do it again?" a smirk spreading over perfect teeth, that shyness I remember seemed to have melted away with the heat caused from our two bodies. No more shivering, no more shaking beneath the contours of my skin, the touch of my fingers tips, or the sly force behind his lips and mine. The slightest of chuckles came past my chest, his enthusiasm resembled to that of his royal highness when in full bloom amongst his fellow club members; my one and only true Host King.

"I don't see any reason why not." The sweetest of quiet laughs came from him, as he conveyed such bliss through the clear windows of his blue seas; an ocean within an ocean. Soon, just after our lips met, a gentle sting of vibration was felt through the solid ground beneath us. Tamaki's cell phone rang with the basic theme of Mozart which in turn triggered a deep fear, as if it had been buried away in secret, I once recollected barring the same look when a selfish action of mine had been brought into true light.

What's with that face?

Cream colored fingers reached for the slender device, waking it open with the nail of his thumb, the voice waiting to be heard on the other side of a glowing blue screen sounded just as his ear met with the warm pad.

" Well Tamaki?" Mr. Souh? "Have you had your fun?"

The loose knot I had not but moments ago cut loose, had found a way to tie itself firmly between my lungs and throat, holding grim fingers as a support system to insure no movement no air.

Wait…

Fun?

"Father…I thought we agreed not until after..." My lover's tone rapidly became defensive, harder than I could recall over far or recent memories, those drops of recalled pictures being cut short with an interruption from the chairmen… the walker to my execution.

"I said I would call you after 8:30… It is well past time you finish up and come home." What was he speaking of? A file was held firmly to the foremost of my sanity, blank its paper white, the data in which the two spoke of was in riddled numbers, a formation of a baffled language and lettering.

"Tamaki?" I spoke looking down to see the furrow creasing his brows, frustration hanging in his lips.

"Oh I see the Otori is still there… Tamaki please hurry and finish your little pleasure session, I am growing quite impatient with this, be back soon or I will personally fetch you myself."

"But father I..."

"Tamaki." That voice…it sunk heavily into the familiar list of threatening items that could only damage my daily bodily functions. This was serious. What had happened just before this? What was Tamaki…the one I had come to trust not telling me? "We agreed you could go on one condition and that was you would no longer associate yourself with that disgusting Otori!"

"Father!"

"You have thirty minutes Tamaki!" then…

The call was dropped…a dull and numbing tone coming from the small compact speaker, my King lowering it from his ear.

The events in which I had watch transpire only a few moments before whirled violently deep in the cracks of my heart.

"Tamaki…what was all that?" I asked, his light weight frame lifting itself from the arms of black flowers.

"I…I Have to go Kyouya…"

"What?" did my voice waver? That warmth that had been heating my chest so softly suddenly had a violent bite. "What did your father mean Tamaki?" I could feel it, the evaluating tone in my words come racing back to the center of my staining core. That armored shell of loneliness and distance gaining bulk just in a mattered of minutes… Seconds.

"Listen Kyouya…This…" Listen? He wants me to listen? If I must listen give me those three words… give me my desirable fate. Maybe it was for good reason, although generally the phrases that came from his mouth were nothing but pointless gibberish in a random assembly. But just maybe… He could offer…me…Dare I say it… the one thing that caused the crack in my now surrounding casing, it's walls clinging to the edges of my skin, sinking and pulling against the very blood that ran in my veins.

This one simple thing…

Mercy?

"Kyouya… We can't see each other…" his gaze stared blankly a head, a breeze shaking the heads of leaves as it twisted the strands of his now murky colored hair. "Not anymore…"

"W-What?" where is it? My razor… why did I not feel it behind my bottom teeth to sharpen my sayings. Perhaps it had fallen… and was waiting for my somewhere in dirty water, touched with a dark scarlet.

Perhaps this is an exile…perhaps everything I knew to be true was not…this…this boy…this supposed friend was speaking incomprehensive words and speech. Trying to deceive me are you?

Tamaki.

Suoh.

I will Send you to Exile.

"Everything that has happened here…it should never be mentioned again…" those eyes, dancing across the course of the ground, scraping against polished stones.

Think…Otori…that's what you are…right? You can calculate, you can process…I order you to think.

What was said?

Agreement…

Fun…

Pleasure…

"_As a host it's our job to make every woman happy."_

'Click'

So that it… My Tamaki, was acting as nothing more than a proper host King. A rush of heat hit my side, crushing my ribs, they themselves slipping against my lungs which pressed firmly into my core. That warmth, that blue flame had died out. My own hands supplying the bucket of blood to extinguish that fire, the fuel I had been given, the black charcoal that allowed me to run was all dried up, but the mechanic handling my now aching tongue still pressed further.

"Tamaki…I thought…that you…"

"Y-you thought wrong.. Otori.." , that blend of words, withheld such a slick and dangerous surface, hidden in black tar made moist with sweat. Otori… This…of course could have been the only outcome… a simple act of heated pleasure, to warm and then die again, only throbbing embers left, craving to be rekindled by nonexistent firewood. "I suggest you return home and act as if this never happened."My gracious king could not so much as offer a soft glance a render to my supple fire, nothing as to kill my freshly beating wound, or cause greater pain, to consider the slightest of possibilities that maybe…

Just maybe…

I was still alive.

That slender back turned, twisted trauma of my fingers raking across such delicately arched shoulder, walking farther, staying farther, not a look, not a moment of hesitation. As if it were common practice.

I deserved no grace.

Walk…Mr. Suoh, and wipe your polished pure shoes of my filth and never think twice. Cleanse yourself of this violet mud. I will not bear hatred towards you.

Forgiveness.

I truly….

Love you

Mr. Suoh…

Tamaki…

A distant broken being pulled weakly on the edges of my lips forcing a docile of smile, the ground being its witness. My feet being my aid, taking me deeper into this hole in which I jumped into. Not fall… not fell. Jumped against sweet lips, and empty wishes.

Cracked desires, and selfish ravishing.

I can see now… The dead sky, the dead moon, the already passed stars, only viewing their reflection, the time in which they travel. Cold concrete 'clacked' against colder heals, its thud drowning my world, my thoughts, providing a sickly sweet morphine.

If only I had heard…if only I would have listened, to that one…

One

Sentence… That had been spoken…

Then My next five hours would have been spent in this Nirvana… Of my dreams…

But I Chose my Burning Skies instead.

I chose my high hell.

**Wow…T.T it has been forever I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long and I am so sorry I had to end the Chapter like this, I have started school and there has been so much personal drama I think I might die, Ugh, andyway here it is. =] The end is coming soon, and don't worry I promise Tamaki is not being OCC there is a reason. Anyway THANK YOU! So much to everyone who has read this and followed and review**

**Reviews are so nice they keep me going I SAVE every single one good or bad!**

**So thank you again guys I love you all so so so much. Please continue reading and I hope you enjoy this and the rest of the story. Next chap WILL BE HERE SOONER THEN THIS ONE GOT HERE! SWEAR!**

**~ Jessie Sinnfold. **


	10. Must Have Slipped My Mind

BULLET FOR MY VALENTNE

10

Must Have Slipped My Mind.

The walk home seemed like nothing more than an empty field against the edges of my throbbing chest. Cracked ground resembling degrading edges of my dying, now dead muscle as each breaking step only caused gaps in already aching spaces. Darkness never seemed so blinding, so dim and swirled with violet. The lights of this small city not yet lit or even hinting life.

Alone.

Again.

One Week…

The heaviest of breaths slipped past my begging lips, pleading for familiar ones to take them again even if it was for physical gain and nothing more.

His Physical Gain.

Haruhi, you say we are similar, and I could secretly agree with you in a simple shred of truth that yes…I enjoyed helping those who could be framed, or taken advantage of. But now, in this peacefully clear water I could see,

Everything…

And nothing At all.

I now knew, that love is a figment in which you make it. Some choosing to see it for a cliché antic, the colors of roses and lilies, draped in champagne and wine. Warm winters and cool summers. Then there was… the others, currently receiving a new member in their little clique,

Me…

A Broken Hearted Otori.

I have heard the expression of 'black love' or dark love, and I had consider the blank and grey ideals of such a "love" maybe one day taking on a suited wife, the very word stinging against the corners of my jaw, and maybe producing an heir where he would also amount to nothing in his life. Residing in a simple commoner dwelling. Perhaps seeing the same company as Haruhi's impure and poorly bred children. Now… here I was, no hopes of even having a former companion, female or otherwise.

Not only had the world from which I situated the foundation of my sanity ripped itself to pieces, but the simple thought and mind process of having the slimy dark relationship with another had been crushed by the heat of cooling blue eyes.

I did not wish to humor my throbbing lips with memories of chaste sweetness, nor rob my purpled heart of its so deserved bitter morphine, but in my poor, sour attempt to maybe forget; Perhaps gently smooth away ruffled feathers into the cracked caves of a deep red ocean, showered in the light breeze that was coming from the yester year of some false fantasy.

The burning orange star, from which I had not noticed to be so comforting, finally descended over the skyline that glowed in a rapture of light. Clouds using their faces to blotch and humor the sky. The House in which I had lived and grown in, the same structure that had held me when I was sick, sheltered me from rain and lightening, muffled the disturbing sounds of thunder, now only seemed like a drying hole in which I would never leave.

Willingly.

Perchance, it was some vain attempt at some sort of distant detachment. Knowing I would soon leave this "humble" abode in where I devoted the strenuous studies of sibling rivalry, constantly struggling to keep up if not claw to get ahead. But now, cloaked in the frost of a black nightly silk, I found myself on those very granite steps, staring dimly at the large dark wooden door, the end of all the sanity I have bought and sacrificed for the sake of a tainted and false gem, so called re captured heart. There was nothing to cut the silence but the dim hum, and ballad of crickets, jumping, and soaring through the thin air, only to have their legs throb murderously when they came to a halting stop against the earth. Some sinking, and never returning from the once warm soil.

I stared, not moving, nor reacting; only the vivid colors of bleeding desires filling the now browning canvas of my dreams.

I envied them…

These belly crawlers, the mud eaters of my world.

Insects…

I Envied…

Insects.

Taking one final sigh, the last breath of a calm and peaceful silence, I entered into my begotten home, where I came face to face with all too cold Head of the Otori Family.

Father.

"Sit." Was his only evidence that he even breathed, anger peeling off him like old white paint, turning grey at the edges, similar to his now aging hair. Shadows cast about him like hungry dogs with heavy coats of fur. The silver rings on his fingers their teeth, sharp and ready for blood. His hawk eyes matching the upholstery of the chair he sat all too comfortably in. Dying Red. My Legs limply complied with the order, previous actions pounded into the working mechanism of clockwork. _Sit. Mr. Otori_ The chairman had said, Oh, what I would give to return to such a pleasant time. "Where have you been." It was not a question; So instinctively I knew not to answer, not to even so much as to quiver my lip in fear.

"Your one week period has been reduced; I received a call from Mr. Suoh." Those eyes widen frantically before slimming again, ready in anticipation to rip the skin from my cheek. "It seems, you have broken numerous rules over the course of twenty four hours…" That's right… it was still the same cursed day, and it was still not over, had not bled to its unavoidable death. "because of this-"

"I know what my punishment will be. I don't need you to resound your irritating voice like a broken record player." Were these words… Really coming from my mouth? "You're shrewd ways have been more than clear," Please lips stop… "So if you would be so ungraciously kind as to Shut. Up." This… Was…

Everything stung with the toxic taste of venom. The razor birthed to me by the very man I now used it against, grazed across every word and click my tongue made. As I glared against this image I have seen in my own mirror, his mouth remained in a stagnant line, not moving, not changing, not reacting. Not giving me the slightest hint of respect by any means, even through the minuscule hint of an emotion towards me. Then…

"I loved you… Kyouya." He began, my breath being kicked from my stomach and surged through my skull, surely leaving a hole there, " I once loved you, Kyouya… above all else, if anything you were the very visage to which I wished all my sons to be, even with the stain you called a host club. But this… this offense that you have now associated yourself with is beyond my forgiveness or cleansing." He took a sip of the lightly mixed Brandy at his side, cushioned snuggly against a plush towel the same color as his under shirt. He… He… Loved me?... Once… My father, L-loved me…

Once…

But Not… Now…

Stained… Ruined… Sullied.

By no one other than a Halfling like Tamaki, his impure blood transferred into me, by my own free will.

"But now… Kyouya… Now… I don't harbor enough feelings towards you to hate you." His eyes glimmered with the relief of firing a useless employee, a sinister grin forming to the lines of his features.

Everything was nothing, and nothing was beginning to become the light of everything. In the darkness of this narrowing hallway, my father, of all people, pulled out what seemed to be the beacon of my corrupted hope.

Valentine…

There she was, in the beautiful silver skin to which man had given her. So pure and innocent, as tiny molten drops of blood would burst from her slender barrel and rejoin its plotting loved ones, in the body of another beings soul. She was glory, power, seduction… if god had blessed me; she would have been made human. But that would only sour my desire for her. For perfection. Her long neck was pulled from a hidden hole in my father's chest, a hole where a heart should have been placed. Molded with mud and spat upon until thrown into a cavern know as the torso.

"Kyouya," he began, placing her gently to a table beside him, the hound's teeth gleaming, a hint of lust for flesh. "Take it…" He glanced, tapping the entrance of the weapon lightly on the cherry stained wood. " …and do it yourself, it will save me so much precious time." His hand fell from her, and my eyes replaced them.

No Love…

No…remorse…

Not even Hate…

Just a Nuisance.

My fingers graced her, touched her lovingly, whitening the memories of another's, too flawless complexion. I gripped her, brought her to my throbbing lips, and kissed her gently, relishing the shock, and the cold, a complete familiar with my heart. Not a burning ember that would do nothing but serve as pain.

Pain, that I have grown tired of, pain that has haunted me for to long a time. Suffering that will now end.

I.

Will.

Do.

This.

I Will… Stop this agony, with a single pull of a trigger. I raised this new love of mine, and rested her head gently against mine, her lips kissing my temple softly as I smiled so happily at my impatient father. His eyes sparkling with excitement, glistening with pure, joy. Ecstasy even! This will bring him the greatest of pleasures I promise you!

" Father…" my voice was soft, my tongue allowing me a light laugh, " did I ever thank you…"she turned her striking face towards his. " for giving me, such…a…sharp…razor?" Things rushed, and she sang, her cry ringing through the halls, my ears, my mouth and chest, my heart…

And Then…

His. Head.

" No?" I chuckled darkly, licking my blood dusted jaw, "Must have slipped my Mind."

**Hello my readers, I am so terribly sorry! It has been forever, and I hope this chapter will make it up too you, although I'm not sure anyone even remembers this story, or if they will even glance at it again. The only excuse I have is…problems with a certain loved one. I hope you enjoy this. I enjoyed writing it, and it will be over with in the next few chapters. I know I figured I will finish it at the very least. And I promise to give it my all. Just stay with me if you can, your reviews mean the WORLD to me. And I honestly need to know if anyone is still even reading this story…thank you. I' m humbly sorry. **

** ~Jessie Sinnfold **


End file.
